Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: The Blight has returned, Ferelden in a state of panic, The Grey Wardens look for recruits... Only one man can save Both Ferelden and Thedas, Demon Cousland! Follow Demon as he woo's the 'fair maidens' of Ferelden, see him get 'ye Sh!tfaced' in the local taverns, watch him become the Hero of Ferelden as he breaks his foot up the Arch Demon's (*BLEEP*) Read at your own peril!
1. Chapter 1: I am not a Grey Warden

Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 1: I am not a Grey Warden!

_Hi my name is Demon Cousland or to be all formal about it I guess you can call me Damon Cousland, or my Lord will suffice. How to begin? Should I tell you about how I'm not normal? How I came across a Red Lyrium in a cave, that gave me not magic, but I don't know what to call it My Family took me to the Circle of Magi for the Templars to observe me, the Lyrium gave me a resistant against magic use, They called me some type of Mage bane, they were giving me the eye like they were going to keep me, so my Family got me out. … Where to start? I guess during my younger days ought a do it, ah yes the days when I'd like to fool around, trash the castle, Invite my lady friends over, piss off nearly all of Orlais, and of course enjoy the great Alcohol… a day I'd like to call two months ago._

_For generations, my family, the Couslands, have ruled the lands of Highever earning the loyalty of our people. When Ferelden was being 'Occupied' by the Orlesian dogs, my Father and Grandfather served the embattled kings of our land. Today, my dick brother takes up our family banner in service of the Crown to not fight the Filth of the West, but against the Demonic horde of Darkspawn rising up in the south._

Location: HIghever Castle/Ownership of the Cousland Family.

Demon was moving inside the walls of Highever passing through both citizens and soldier alike.

_I don't like most of our forces leaving Highever… something's not right._

The Guards stood at attention before opening the doors to the Great Hall. As Demon passed through the Great Hall he saw his Father Bryce Cousland and his Friend Arl Rendon Howe.

_What are they talking about?_

Bryce Cousland saw the approach of his youngest and turned his attention to his son.

"Ah Damon, I'm glad you're here."

_I hope Father isn't still mad at me for that unannounced party I held in the Great Hall. 0_o_

"Father is there a reason I have been summoned?"

"Yes pup, since your Brother Fergus and I are leaving for battle I leaving the castle in your hands." Replied Bryce.

_I get to play Arl of Highever, I'm going to invite some friends over… Fuck that! I want to Join the battle have Dick Fergus play babysit, although I do get to sit on my ass and play the I'm the better leader card here._

"You want me to watch Highever in your absence… What about the battle, Father you said I could come with you on this one."

Bryce Cousland's expression turned to a regretful one.

"I'm sorry pup, you may be more experienced than your Brother, but your Mother has uh 'requested' that I should keep you here and watch the castle, no one would dare attack Highever with my most capable son Demon Cousland in charge."

_He used my preferred name, thanks dad, I guess I'll watch it, I mean my brother Fergus is a horrible steward, he's more of a General, than a ruler… Now I know why Father has such high expectations for me…. IN YOUR FACE FERGUS!_

Demon was smiling on the inside, as his Father told him he was a better Steward than Fergus.

"I- I'll do my best Father…"

Bryce put his right hand on Demon's shoulder.

"I know you will my son."

Arl Howe approached Demon next.

"Damon." Said Rendon Howe greeting Demon with open arms, capturing him in Ferelden hug.

_Howe, my Father's friend, he's been trying to set Delilah and me in to a marriage, I have nothing against Delilah, but being a bachelor is fun… Although I get a chance to rule a bigger portion to the land…_

"I should bring Delilah over, she's been dying to meet you again, and I think you left a good impression on her my dear boy."

Before Demon could reply they were both interrupted by the arrival of the Grey Warden Duncan. Rendon Howe's expression changed to a shocked one.

"Bryce you never told me a Grey Warden would be here."

_Yeah what's he doing here?_

"Duncan just arrived Howe… Unannounced, pup I want you to meet Duncan, do you know what the Grey Wardens are?"

_I heard the Fucking Stories over… and over… and over! Nan told me so many times!_

"All too well, you're an order of Great Warriors that have the ability to end the blight, and kill the Archdemon."

Duncan just chuckled a bit.

"To put it mildly, young one."

_I'm Twenty Two… Dick!_

"Bryce I was thinking that your son is an excellent candidate for a Grey Warden."

Hearing that Statement Both Cousland's and Howe just shook their head as Bryce Cousland did not want to lose his son to the Grey Wardens, Howe who did not want to lose a stronger position in Fereldan, and Demon who plainly did not want 'Warden hood'

"I'm honored Duncan but no, I don't think I want to be thrown in with the likes of the Grey Wardens no offense but I rather live my life doing what I do best, and that's being a Cousland."

_Holy Shit, what the Fuck did I just say, did I just bring a tear to my dad's eye… Maker…._

Duncan's expression was hard to read, but he just nodded leaving Bryce to make a request from Demon.

"Son, tell your brother Fergus to march the armies ahead of me."

"Yes Father, I'll give the orders to Fergus."

Demon left the Great Hall and headed up to the chambers, but was stopped by Ser Gilmore.

"Damon."

_Ah Gilmore, reported on me for having that party, weasel._

"Gilmore…"

"Your hounds wrecking the kitchen, you should go get it."

_Damn it, Cerberus why do you have to make messes again._

FIFTY SECONDS LATER…

Demon and Glimore arrive on scene, seeing Nan going ballistic.

"Damon your mutt got in to the pantry, and is tearing the place up."

_Cerberus…._

"Sorry Nan I'll get him out."

_Nan… she didn't tell Mother or Father, 'I was completely unaware of a party; I was under the weather your lordship.' Thanks Nan._

Nan took a deep breath trying to gain composure over the situation.

"its fine just get it out of the Pantry."

Demon and Gilmore opened the door, seeing Cerberus barking at the boxes.

"Cerberus you made Nan yell at you and Great Andraste those are huge Fucking Rats."

Rat's descended on the Trio, Demon drew his long sword and began hacking the Rats to pieces.

"Those were huge Rats Damon."

_Cerberus was protecting Nan and the Larder from the Rats._

Damon rubbed Cerberus, head.

"Good Job Boy!"

The trio made their way out of the Larder seeing Nan tap her foot repeatedly expecting Demon to tell her what Cerberus got in to.

"Well, licking his chops from the lamb I bet."

_Not this time Nan._

"Ceberus was protecting you and the Kitchen from Jumbo Sized Sewer Rats."

The Elf servants' eyes widened with one of them stepping away from the larder.

"Rats?! Not the Big ones, they'll rip you to shreds they will."

Nan signaled them to get back to work.

"Get back to work, we got a feast to make for Damon's birthday tomorrow, he's most likely to invite his friends.."

_She remembered… Maker, she's like the only one that remembered tomorrow._

Just then Nan took the Cutter Knife out of the cutting board, and pointed under Gilmore's neck.

"And you! If you ever get Damon in trouble like last time for that harmless little party, I'll feed you to the Rat's if they come back, are we clear?"

Gilmore was up against the wall, sweating while gulping the saliva down his dry throat.

"P-Perfectly Madam."

_Wow way to go Nan, I think Gilmore just shit himself._

Gilmore left the kitchen to head back to the garrison, leaving Demon to catch up with Nan.

"So Damon going to be twenty-two tomorrow morning, are you excited?"

_Am I?_

"It's just another number I guess… and about last time when I threw that party, when Mother and Father was away, thanks for not you know…" Demon Stated.

Nan patted Demon on the left cheek on his face.

"Ah no worries Damon, you were having the time of your life that night."

Nan gave Cerberus leftovers from last night's meal, earning Nan playful barks.

_Nan was like more of a mother figure to me, always there when I needed her, taught me a lot of things, even gave me my first sip of Ale, always there when I fucked up… and sometimes I don't appreciate all she has done for me._

Demon departed from the kitchen but not before giving Nan a hug. Demon made his way up the walkway and stopped near the entrance of the Royal Chambers, seeing his Mother and her Friend Lady Landra the wife to Bann Loren, accompanied by her son Dairren who would be accompanying Fergus and Bryce Cousland, and lastly but not least that caught Demon's crimson eyes was the figure behind Landra, Iona.

_She's a beautiful Elf. _

TEN MINUTES LATER…

_Maker be praised Iona said she would come to my bed chambers tonight :D… I also learned about her daughter… she's in an Alienage, I could buy her and Iona an estate in our province. Now to go talk to Fagus… FERGUS I mean._

Demon approached Fergus room, he could see him talking to his wife who despised him for being a threat to her sons 'right to Highever' and his son Oren who happened to look up to Demon a lot.

"Fergus…"

Fergus turned around with a good expression on his face.

"Ah baby brother."

_Dick_

Fergus's wife was next to greet Demon.

"Damon." Greeted Oriana with a little hostility in her voice.

_Orlesian Bitch._

Oren had a huge smile on his face and tackled Demon.

"Uncle Damon!"

_Hey Shrimp!_

"Oren how's my nephew doing?" Demon asked.

"I'm doing great, hey Uncle Damon, can you teach me to fight with a sword?"

Oriana, pulled Oren off of Demon.

"Oren I'm sure your Uncle has better things to do than to teach you sword play."

_Now I'm going to teach him just spite you._

"Sure come on Oren let's go down to the barracks!"

Oriana was turning red, from anger building up.

"Fergus sometimes I can only take so much of this from your family, your brother mostly."

_The same goes for you, you Orlesian Hoar._

"Fergus, Father wants you to march the armies ahead of him."

Before Fergus had the chance to reply in comes Bryce and Elanor.

"I hope you weren't leaving without say good bye son?"

_Maker, I'll just wait by the door._

Demon poured himself some grape wine by the bed stand and waited outside.

TWO MINUTES LATER…

Bryce told Demon to get some rest as they left but not before saying good bye to Fergus.

"Getting sent to bed early are we?"

_No…_

"Have fun freezing to death in the cold."

Fergus chuckled from Demon's comment.

"mmm a warm bed sounds nice right now."

_Tomorrow, is going to be the best day, partying all day, drinking, I celebrate my birth in Thedas._

Demon entered his room, and decided to strip down to his underwear, Cerberus sat on the floor by the end of the bed by Demon's side, before Demon shut his eyes he heard a knock on the door.

"Lord Damon, I'm here."

**HA END IT BEFORE THE SCENE AGAIN, SORRY FOLKS MORE TO COME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival!

Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival!

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT…**

Iona began to undress in front of Demon, and Demon who was content of watching her, as he sat on the bed. Her clothing began to slide off her body, all that was left to remove was her fur wrapping covering her breasts and fur wrappings covering her lower body.

_Wow she's really beautiful!_

Iona began to unravel the fur wrapping covering her breasts. She became nervous on her lower region of her body.

"I'm sorry my lord, it's been a while since I did this…"

_Yeah probably shouldn't ask about dead Elf Husband…._

Demon still sitting on the bed grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Take your time Iona, we got all the time in the world."

Reassured Iona continued to the waist down. Kicking off the last of her clothing she got on the bed, pushing Demon on his back. Iona climbed on top of Demon, passionately kissing him. Demon sat up removing his shirt, then his pants, and finally his cloth wrapping. Demon began kissing Iona's neck moving lower to her body, he stopped by her left breast, kissing it, playing with her nipple swirling his tongue around it. The course of action Demon was taking was making Iona lose her breath, Demon went lower reaching her navel, then finally her woman hood. Demon stopped his course there letting his tongue explore the inside of her. Iona began to moan enticing Demon to go further. Demon took both of Iona's legs putting them over his shoulders.

"Lord Damon! This feeling is overwhelming, keep going."

_Heh, she tastes pretty good!_

Demon put down Iona's legs and inserted his erected member in to her Woman hood. Iona made a gasp trying to adapt to his size. Iona wrapped her arms around Demon's shoulders. Demon put his right arm behind her back keeping her up while he sat up. Demon's hand traveled lower reaching her elven ass.

"Lord Damon, you're so bold. "

Demon Chuckled pulling her closer, giving her a quick kiss.

"If you think that was bold you haven't seen anything tonight, my dear."

Iona wrapped her legs around Demon's waist, while Demon began to exit and reenter at a fast pace. Iona was feeling a bit overwhelmed and placed her head between his neck and shoulder, her arms grabbed Demon's back tightly. Demon pulled her head up to eye contact, concerning over her grasping of his skin.

"Iona are you alright, if I'm going to fast I can-"

Iona cut him off shaking her head, while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"N-No my lord, I'm actually fine!"

_Alright…_

Demon changed the position they were in, he put Iona on all four while he got behind her. Demon spread apart her cheeks for an opening and shoved his member in to her tightened vulva. Iona made a loud gasp from the sudden entrance; she shot up leaning her back to Demon's chest, while Demon wrapped his right arm around her chest. A few minutes later Iona reached her climax, exhausted Iona collapsed on the comfy bed of Demon's. Demon finished up shortly after, both of them covered in sweat fell on to the bed exhausted and out of breath.

_Holy Shit, that was Great!_

Iona turned around to face Demon by the pillows.

"Oh- Lord Damon, that was Excellent, Thank you."

Demon wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer.

"No problem love, happy to assist."

Iona gave Demon a kiss before sitting up and putting her under clothes back on, Demon followed by putting his on. They both climbed back in to bed, covering each other over with the blanket.

_Maker! I think I might keep Iona around, fuck the estate thing, I'm moving Iona and her daughter to the Fucking castle! My birthday is only a few hours away, can't wait! Right now sleep though, I'm pretty tired…_

Cerberus popped his head up checking if Demon was done, he then hopped on the foot of the bed making himself comfortable.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Demon awoke from Cerberus giving off a vicious bark at his door, Iona was a little concerned.

_Damn it boy, we were sleeping!_

"He seems angry at something, I thought I heard something outside the door a minute ago."

Demon perked up his hearing and heard what sounded like multiple foot steps outside. Demon started to put his clothing back on while Drawing his two handed sword, the action startled Iona.

"Iona get away from the door."

Before Iona could react the door busted open with cross bow bolt hitting her back, her body instantly fell forward. Demon's eyes widened after what he just saw, her blood hitting his face.

_!_

"NO!"

Enraged Demon tossed his sword at the shooter killing him, Cerberus Jumped on one of the attackers biting his neck tearing his jugular out, while the last attacker Demon tackled breaking his neck. With all attackers dead Demon ran to Iona, he pulled out the bolt, and turned her over.

"Iona, wake up… Maker, why… This wasn't supposed to happen…"

Tears streamed down Demon's face dripping on Iona's face. Cerberus approached Demon whining rubbing his head against Demon.

_I wasn't fucking fast enough! It sounds like there's a battle around…_

Demon closed Iona's eyes kissing her corpses lips, and departing from the room. He winced from pain from his side he was cut while tackling the attacker.

_Shit! Nothing serious…_

Out of the hallway came Demon's mother.

"Damon, oh thank the maker you're alive! These men are wearing Howe's emblem, Howe's men are attacking… Damon are you alright?!"

Damon covering his side while holding his sword.

"I'm slightly wounded…"

Eleanor's eyes widened seeing Demon's state up close.

"Maker all that blood can't be yours, I'll get the bandages."

Demon slowed his mother down.

"Mom they killed Iona, they Fucking Killed Iona!"

"What?! Why would they kill Iona?"

Demon's wound on his side was beginning to heal itself.

_That's new…_

Then it hit Demon, his Nephew.

"Shit Oren, Mom we have to check on Oren!"

Eleanor's eyes widened from that statement.

"Maker your right we need to go hurry!"

Demon and Eleanor busted through Fergus's room seeing two corpses, Oriana who had her throat slit, and Oren who had his neck broken. Both of them were in shock, seeing them dead like that, Eleanor collapsed on her knees weeping at Oren's body.

"No! my little Oren, what fiend slaughters innocents… Howe's not even taking hostages, he intends to kill us all!"

_I don't believe it, Howe's been our friend for Years, it makes no Fucking Sense why would he betray us?! Maker Oren… You didn't deserve that, you could've done great things… and even though I had no love for you Oriana, I never wished any physical harm on you._

"Mother, we need to go find Father…"

Eleanor was still in tears, she turned her head to face Demon.

"Let's go I don't want to see this!"

Both Demon, Cerberus, and Eleanor made their way to the courtyard running in to a servant and four guardsmen.

"The Castle is Lost, I'm getting out of here!" Stated the Servant.

Demon stepped in front of his Mother.

"No! Men of Highever stand with me, help me push the invaders out of the castle!"

The three guards men, including the servant prepared to rally to Demon.

"Y-yes my Lord-Here-Here they Come!"

Demon tightened his grip on his blade and narrowed his eyes on the approaching horde. He let out a vicious battle cry rallying the men behind him, and stunning Howe's troops in front of him. Demon Charged into the horde, cutting down several of the invaders. Behind the now dead group, was a group of Highever knights and guardsmen, Demon signaled them to rally to him. The armory was littered with dead Howe soldiers, Eleanor opened the vault giving Demon the family broadsword. The small group made their way through the castle courtyard picking up more survivors, and traveling to the great hall.

_Okay, we'll clear out any of Howe's soldiers in the great hall and save the Prisoners there._

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Vagrant Noble

Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 3: Vagrant Noble

Demon came through the Great Hall's entrance seeing chaos around them, Both Howe's soldiers and Cousland's guards were entangled in Melee.

_Fuck, well I have to start out somewhere, time to evict these Rats from my Hall!_

Demon charged in to the chaos, assisting the Cousland guards, behind Demon was the survivors that were spread out across the castle rallying to Demon. Demon decided to take out raider's support units, first the apostate mage's quickly fell before the might of Demon. Without the Support units, Howe's units lost their healing ability and quickly fell by the archers by Demon. As the last raider fell throughout the room Demon could hear a triumphed battle cry. Gilmore approached Demon, holding his wound on his under arm.

"Lord Damon, Lady Eleanor, thank the Maker… I thought they got through."

Demon grabbed Gilmore by his armor lifting him a few inches off the ground.

"You ass, they did get through, they killed Iona, Oren, and Oriana!"

Gilmore's eyes widened from hearing that from Demon.

"What?! Sweet blood of Andraste! I-I didn't know, we stopped most who charged through, forgive me Lord Damon… you must find the Teryn, He said he was heading towards the kitchen, find him… I'll hold here with the little reserves we have left, go I'll buy you time my lord!"

Gilmore drew his sword along with a few knights, they approached the doors that lead to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Demon, Eleanor, and the surviving garrison made their way towards the kitchen, once entered they sealed the door behind them.

_No one's getting through that… Where's Nan? She must've headed out for supplies, Maker I hope she's safe. _

Demon and Eleanor made their way in to the Pantry, what shocked them next was seeing Bryce Cousland bleeding, while holding his side on the ground.

"I- I was wondering if you two were alright, thank the Maker…"

The two rushed to the bleeding Teryn, Eleanor was practically in tears.

"Bryce, what happened?!"

"Howe's troops almost done me in here, I managed to take them out, but…"

"Father, we need to get out through the secret passage, I have some healing potions, to last you until we get to a healer."

Bryce was waving his hand rejecting the idea.

"No, sorry pup, I think I'm done, I don't have the strength to stand."

"Then will have to carry you out!" Demon shot back.

Bryce looked at his could be his only surviving son, while giving off a weak laugh.

"Not if you want to leave pieces of me behind."

_Is…Is he Fucking Joking?!_

Eleanor could not believe what Bryce just said.

"Bryce this isn't a Joke, we need to leave right now!"

Out of nowhere Grey Warden Duncan came from the Kitchen.

_What the Fuck?!_

"Even if you do get out, through the secret passage, you'll be fighting your way to get out of Highever."

What Duncan said was true and Bryce knew it, even with surviving garrison behind Demon.

"Duncan I know you have no obligation to help, but please get my wife and son out of Highever, report this betrayal to King Calin."

Duncan nodded while looking at Demon.

"Very well, but you'll have to give me something in return Bryce, I came here to find a potential recruit for the Wardens and now that Gilmore is taken out of the equation, that now leaves your son."

Bryce closed his eyes while shockingly nodded his head.

"I understand…"

_What?!_

Demon took a few steps back away from Duncan.

"No, Hell No!"

Duncan turned towards Demon's directions, giving Demon a serious face.

"Then I am enforcing the right of conscription on you."

_The Fuck you are!_

"You can enforce all you want, doesn't change Jack shi-"

"Damon! Honor your father's dying wish, avenge me, avenge Highever!"

Demon stood silently not replying to his father, he just glared at Duncan giving a steady nod. Eleanor stood by her husband.

"Darling go, I'm not coming with you, I'm staying with your father, Damon you must make sure Howe hangs for this, don't let him succeed in this treachery."

Demon opened the secret passage and stormed out of the pantry. Demon, Duncan, and the surviving garrison made their way out of Highever and marched onwards to Ostagar. Through the entire Journey Demon ignored Duncan and kept his eyes on the road. When the group arrived on the ruined archway which led to Ostagar's encampment, Duncan turned towards Demon.

"Here we are, the Ruins of Ostagar, make your way to the camp and await for the other recruits, I will continue your instructions there.

_Go Fuck yourself…_

Demon just walked past Duncan along with his troops, Demon observed the Feralden's entire army, a lot of these men and women were Veteran's to the war with Orlais.

Cerberus gave Demon a whine while rubbing his head against his leg.

"Yeah… I guess it's time for Brunch."

A happy bark came from Cerberus as he ran around in a small circle for a few seconds. After Demon, Cerberus, and the troops ate Duncan gave Demon instructions to seek out a man called Alistar. Demon approached the description Duncan gave him, he was talking to a irritated Mage. The Mage stormed off leaving Alistar to turn to Demon with a goofy smile on his face.

"You got to love how a blight brings all types of people all together, it sort of like a reunion or a big party, except without all those fancy type of cheese's…. Oh! Where am my manners, I'm Grey Warden Alistar, or Alistar for short, you must be Damon, the new recruit to our ever growing little community?"

_That's Demon…_

"Yeah, really wasn't my choice and I preferred to be called Demon, Alistar."

"Really? I'm sure the Templars just love your name."

_I had a couple of Templar friends back in Highever Dick!_

"Where's the rest of the 'recruits'."

"Sfff, yeah they died, they got the blood of the darkspawn but… a pillar fell on them on their way back… so you're the only recruit left."

_For Fuck sake, this place is hazardous!_

**Demon arrives at Ostagar, only to figure out he's the only recruit left, leave a comment for a Review to tell me what you think?**


End file.
